futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Siberia (22nd Century and On)
The Kingdom of Siberia (Sakha/Yakut: Xоруоллук Сибиир, Russian: Королевство Сибирь) is a country located in North Asia. As of today, it is the only independent nation in North Asia. All of its land areas are landlocked by the Russian Federation and to the north lies the Arctic Ocean. Siberia is divided into principalities, each ruled by a Prince. The Royal Council is the central governing body of the kingdom. The King, the Absolute Monarch holds the reign as the head of state, however, much of the true civil power is vested within the Prime Minister. The currency of Siberia is the Siberian ruble. Siberia is currently considered one of Asia's richest nations. According to economic sources, it places in 1st as the economically richest Asian nation, with a high standard of living among over 90% of the population. Its main sources of revenue include tourism, and several industries - especially that of precious metals and gems. Because of this large abundance, it is known as the "India of North Asia" or the "India of Siberia". It also has a powerful fashion industry, Yakutsk is one of the fashion capitals of the world. Crime is nearly non-existent in Siberia. It is currently the richest member state of NPTO, or the North Pacific Trans-Organization, followed by Cascadia. It also the richest in APEC, followed by the United States, Russia, China and New Guinea. Siberia's largest trading partners are Russia, China, Manchuria and the United States. Culture Multi-culturalism is important in Siberia, however two prevalant cultures dominate the kingdom: they are indigenous Siberian and the Russian cultures. Both are recognized, respected, and both predominate principalities in Siberia. Even the native Siberian non-Russian population still uses Russian-style naming. Sakha, also known as Yakut, is the national language, while Russian is the official language. Sakha is a Turkic language. In addition, many of the other indigenous Siberian groups speak their respective languages, mostly also Turkic, but also Mongolic and language isolates. Currently, Tengrism is the majority religion of the Siberian kingdom, forming 33.2% of the population, Islam, Buddhism, Russian Orthodoxy and Shamanism form the rest. Ever since the Sino-Uyghur War, anti-Islam sentiments have been an issue in Siberia, with the Siberian government restricting Islamic activity by street preachers. However, this hasn't been too problematic, since Muslim Yakuts enjoy cordial relations with their non-Muslim counterparts, in addition, street-preaching is not an activity for any particular religious group. While there are some mosques in Siberia, most of the Muslim Yakuts worship in their respective homes and dwellings. According to a BBC World Poll in 2113, 93% of Muslims in Siberia stated that they were not concerned with the government's policies restricting Islamic activity, only a minority, 17% stated that they were concerned. Christmas, as well as Buddhist and Tengri holidays are National Holidays in Siberia. Both the Gregorian and Orthodox Christmases are recognized. All public facilities are closed on these holidays, with the exception of emergency services. Ramadan was once a nationally recognized holiday up until the Sino-Uyghur War. Politics Siberia is currently a Constitutional Monarchy by practical means. The King and Queen act as equal Heads of State, though the real civil power is vested within an elected Prime Minister. Though theoretically, the King or Queen can intervene in Siberian politics, most of the time, they do not. The Royal Vizier is Siberia's current defense leader, with powers equatable to that of a Secretary of Defense or Secretary of War in other nations. Again, while the King and Queen are in a true essence, the Supreme Leaders of the armed forces, the Prime Minister and Royal Vizier actually exercise that power. Siberia is currently within the Russian zone of influence as the government has always "...grew fond of the country's historical and cultural ties with Russia". Category:22nd Century and On Category:Siberia